At present, the mainstream wind generator widely used in the world still applies the principle of horizontal axis rotor wind turbine, wherein, only the limited wind area of the airfoil of wind wheel and the swept surface of the impeller can be utilized to capture wind energy. In order to improve the generation power of the wind generator, the effective diameter of the turbine blade is needed to be increased. In such case, though the effective generation power has been improved, it may bring a series of contradictions difficult to be solved, as shown in the following: (1) With the increase of the diameter of the turbine blade, the ratio of linear velocity at the tip of the turbine blade to wind velocity increases. Thus, the turbine blade would remain in a limiting operation condition for a long time. (2) For the whole structure, the whole weight of both of the huge wind wheel and the generator rotor of the wind generator concentrates on a horizontal axis high up in the heaven, forming a top-heavy physical structure that is not reasonable. It may bring a series of technological bottlenecks difficult to be solved about the design and the manufacture of the existed wind generator. It is a foregone conclusion that the unit capacity of the traditional wind generator is limited. (3) As the inherent physical structure defect in the traditional wind generator, seriously noise pollution may be produced during the wind generator running. In addition, a variety of ecological crisis in a three-dimension space may be produced due to the turbine blade rotating at high speed. As a result, the comprehensive social and economical benefits will be discounted.